The Taste Of Blood
by xxBBsxBabexx
Summary: He had seduced her at her weakest point."I'll be watching you Kagome my love!You will be mine!"He screamed.She had no idea how right he was.So what happens once she is his? The first ever...BBxKag. Beware of Lemons
1. Visitations

Kagome brushed her teeth with raw boredom. Nothing exciting ever happened to her anymore. She wished that she could move somewhere new, somewhere exciting, somewhere...not her mother's home. But no, that wouldn't fit too well. If only she could convince her mom that she was ready for the outside world, then maybe things would be better. But she was a seventeen year old drop-out without a care in the world now. Her merriness had vanished the day Naraku was defeated, along with Shippo.

Of course the little kitsune had no chance against the perilous, repulsive hanyou. She had split the completed Shikon perfectly in half, knowing that wishing for Shippo's revival would cause him to act like Kikyo when she was reanimated, and gave them to two seperate people.

Involuntarily, Kagome gave the first half to Sango, knowing she would guard it well. The second half was given to Kikyo with much thought put into the process. Kagome trusted Kikyo now, Kikyo had trusted Kagome as well. They had settled their differences long before and agreed that it was proper that Kagome had her full soul. When the fragment had returned to Kagome's body, she felt gloom and despair. Along with hurt, rage, helplessness, and betrayel. These emotions were relatively new to Kagome, all circumstances considered.

The only negative feeling she ever had was that of jealousy when InuYasha met up with Kikyo, or how desperately he searched for her. Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of the old memories. "Hey Mom?" She called out. Kagome had some serious business to take care of with her mother and thought it better to start with it now just an hour before she went to bed. "Yes dear? What's wrong?"

Kagome spit, rinsed her mouth, and set down her toothbrush to face her mother with confidence and little pride. "I want to move out." She said happily. Her mom's jaw dropped to the carpet. "K-Kagome, I'm not sure that's the best idea." Kagome raised her arms half way as if to shrug. "Why not Mom? Is it just because I'm a drop-out? I had no time to study because of InuYasha, no time to do homework, call friends, or even go to school itself. He still drops in and wants to make sure I'm not pushing myself too hard." She put down her arms so they were hanging by her sides nonchalantly.

"And that's why I want to move into Eri's old apartment. I want to get away from InuYasha and anything that reminds me of the Fuedal Era. It is what's best for me."

Rai, her mom, smiled. Her daughter was growing up wheather she liked it or not. Afterall, her eighteenth birthday was just around the corner. So she spoke her mind.

"Kagome," She started. Kagome looked at her with unsure eyes. "I'm going to miss you." Kagome squeeled and hugged Rai.

"Thank you so much Mom! You won't regret it, I promise." With that Kagome went in her room and started packing the things she would need least.

**A week Later...**

Kagome came through the door and put her box full of knick knacks on the coffee table Eri let her keep. "This is going to be sweet." She took the hair tie on her wrist to put her hair in a messy bun showing off her earrings. On the left was a silver spike, on the right was something similar to a gage but a regular earring that had a black, gothic cross dangling from it.

She took off her white hoodie that was decorated with motorcycles, drumsets, blood pentagrams, and random people. Kagome stretched in her brand new Five Finger Death Punch tank top and flopped herself on the couch her mom had gotten her and closed her eyes for a brief nap. Little did she know that while she rested she was being watched by the most curious man.

He had a black long sleeved shirt on, black hair, baggy blue jeans, bare feet, and crimson red eyes. His eyes were fixed on her like a hawk stalks its prey. _**Strange. Her numbers are particularly high. I've never seen someone with such a long life span before.**_ He thought. With extreme stealth, he crept in through the unlocked window and made his was to her bedroom for better observation of her living styles. His breath was taken away. _**Not at all what I expected.**_

Along with the numerous amount of band posters including Bullet For My Valentine, Bring Me The Horizon, The Birthday Massacre, and more, were multiple drawings of a gothic L. Along with the L's hung every which way, were signs of the word Kira with a red circle and dash through it. Also Kira with a sword through it, Kira on the cross, and Kira brutally mutilated. "I wonder whose side she's on." He told himself sarcastically.

And then there were the artistically drawn L's with angel wings, halos, in shining light, and finally the last version. There was the gothic L with a pink outline drawn in a maroon heart that had silver outlinings. "I see she's a full out L supporter. Strange, most of the teenagers her age are agreeing with Kira." His fists clenched. Kira was a threat to him. Kira had to die, or he would and never be able to beat L against their battle of wits. Then his ears picked up the silent sound of her moans in her sleep and inwardly chuckled.

_**She's cute. I wonder what she's really like. Surely not this gothic mess, unless something led her to this state.**_ Before he could hypothisize about her personality, he was greeted with footsteps slowly and lazily making their way to his current position. Not panicking, he slid beneath her queen sized bed and waited with an eagerness he could not even decribe. He saw her bare feet and the bottoms of her baggy black sweats. With a yawn, she spoke to herself. "This could take a while." He saw her put down two paint buckets and climbed up on her bed only to pick one of the buckets up. Not helping but to notice, he saw that the abandoned container held a piercing crimson red, only all too similar to his own eyes.

_**The percentages that the other can has black paint are over fifty. What is she going to do with paint on her bed?**_ It took about fourty-five cruel minutes of unpredictability over her actions for her to put the paint back on the floor. As she was going to get the red can, the phone rang loudly. "Ugh, damnit." She ran to get the phone in the kitchen, giving him the perfect chance to see her creation. He looked up at the ceiling and smirked, almost hurt. _**Well that figures.**_ There lie an immense gothic L about four feet long. _**There's no doubt she's going to outline the thing in red.**_

Hearing her approach again, he ducked his head back under the bed. "No Eri, everything's perfect. I'm already redecorating." She paused to put a hand on her hip. "Oh really? And who told you that this guy's around here in Japan?" Pause. "Yuka? I should've known better." Kagome giggled for a second. "Eri, he's not here! He's all the way back in America, in Los Angeles California, in a prison. He's not gonna hunt me down and he's not going to kill me." He saw with an amused stare as she stomped her left foot arrogantly.

"NO! He's not gonna rape me either ok?" She sighed in an attempt to calm herself down. "Look, Eri, I know you're worried but honestly my mother wasn't concerned in the least bit of ways. The only thing she's worried about is what to use my old room for. I gotta go and finish up my tribute to L." She said in a funny manner. "Love you." Kagome hung up and jumped on the bed in a fashion he wasn't expecting. She lifted her legs, knees to her chest, and landed silently on the matress. _**Catwoman's on the premisis. Rape huh? Sounds like fun.**_

Her hands gentley grabbed the bucket and returned to her masterpiece in motion. This part only took about ten minutes as it was only an outline, much to his pleasure.

Lingering on the floor now, she wondered to herself out loud. "I wonder how well I could paint a gothic B. But there's no one to support that begins with B. Except for the support of Bon Jovi's retirement." **(sorry 2 all Bon Jovi fans but it had to be done)**

Laughing, she didn't notice as the stranger rolled out of the bed and soundlessly crawled out of the room. He caught sight of a picture with a group off odd beings.

They were all lined up in a row. The first to the left was a man who seemed like an ancient monk with purple and black robes with a golden staff. Next to him was a woman in a skin tight black suit with pink armor. After her stood the strangest of the bunch. A man looking to be no more then nineteen wore a red outfit, a sword at his hip ready for use, curious amber eyes, a smile that bore his pointed white fangs, long silver hair that reached the small of his back, and lastly the dog ears. On his shoulder was a little boy with red hair tied in a loose pony tail with a blue ribbon wearing a fur vest, blue shirt, and gray pants.

The oddity of this boy was the poofy monsterousity that one could only assume was a tail, and his feet. _**Are those...fox feet? How is that possible? Who are these people and where do they come from?**_ He heard her breathing evenly in her bedroom, signaling him she was napping again. He got up, slouching slightly to imitate the one he worshipped as if he were the living God. His hands were placed lazily in the pockets of his jeans and he walced into the kitchen to see if she happened to have any strawberry jam. He was going to be staying here for a while until he thought it proper to carry out his plans for the girl.


	2. This Part of the Month

When he saw the horribly jamless fridge, BB closed the door and went back to Kagome's room. "She wants to know how well she can draw a B...or does she want to know how well a B would look? Hm, teenaged girls are always the most fun to observe." Upon entering, he couldn't help but stare at her. Kagome's chest rose and fell in a rhythm

he was so used to destroying.

Voluntarily, he picked up the brush with black paint first, and started rolling it over on a clear space near the window. When he was finished he took the brush with red.

No, it wasn't a black B with red outlines or vice versa, it was a black L, and then the bloody looking additional lines to make it a B. "All finished." BB turned around to look at her for a moment, just before taking a few long strides to her side and kneeling down by her.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are interesting indeed. What explaination is there for such a life?" He found himself stroking her head with an unfamiliar affection. The next part was impossibly adorable. Kagome leaned into his touch, purred, and nuzzled his hand. Of course, BB did what was expected and smiled. "If you promise to wait for me for a little while, I'll come and get you. But you must promise me that you won't release your emotions, your thoughts to people you only think you trust."

Kagome frowned momentarily, as if she was listening to him. "You can trust me Kagome, I'll promise and give it to you." He held out his pinky and hooked it around hers.

Before he took his leave, BB gave Kagome's pinky a farewell kiss and took out the window. Not a moment after his departure did Kagome bolt up in her bed, panting.

"Dad!" She yelled. Her eyes averted to the giant B painted so gloriously on the wall to the right side of her window. "Oh Jeseus. Don't tell me my house is haunted. Wait a sec." She rushed for her phone on her dresser and quickly dialed Yuka's phone number.

"Hello?" Came Yuka's answer.

"Yuka? Hey it's Kagome. What was that guy's name, the one that you said escaped the prison in L.A.?" Yuka scoffed through the phone.

"Yeah like I'm suppose know that? Please Kagome. No one _ever_ tells anyone their real name if they're in trouble. You remember that time in seventh grade when the dean asked what my name was when I threw the apple at the teacher's head?"

Kagome laughed at one of her all time favorite memories. "How could I not? You told her your name was Naina Shufu, that stupid bitch. I hated her. Thank god you gave her name. But anyways, what was the case called?"

Pondering in silence, Yuka snapped her fingers in success. "The Los Angeles BB Murder Case! That's it! Why'd you wanna know Kagsy?" Kagome stared at the B that was originally an L. She muttered her goodbye to Yuka and hung up.

"Was this BB guy really in my house?" Kagome regretfully slapped herself and went for a glass of water. Once the glass was filled to the brim, she stared gulping the cool liquid down mercilessly. Kagome couldn't help but glance out at the sunset, and ponder about her dream. She dreamt of her her dead father. Everything began going expectedly, until he began telling her things that didn't really make any sense. It was unlike her father to tell her not to tell anyone her problems, much less to people she only thought she trusted.

"Oh maybe it was just a message. Not to let my guard down or something to that affect." She scoffed accusingly at her original idea. "Typical. I can't come up with any concepts of my own. How pathetic." Kagome kept knocking herself down, as if she could do no right and only wrong. Rai always told her to cut it out, but no. She could never get the energy or the will to stop. Only on a few occasions had she slit her ankles, thinking it would be alright and no one would find them. Yet that was only when Shippo's death was relatively new, now Kagome regretted the scars her pain had led to.

Current situation, the apparition she believed to be her father had spoke to her in a matter she wasn't use to. He sounded younger, softer, less fatherly. He had told her

_**"If you promise to wait for me for a little while, I'll come and get you. But you must promise me that you won't release your emotions, your thoughts to people you only think you trust. You can trust me Kagome, I'll promise and give it to you."**_

"Then I woke up. I always wake up." She shook her head trying to blank out and sipped at her water. Putting the glass in the sink, Kagome shakily walced back to her room to examine the B. "Was this BB guy seriously in my house? Maybe he was talking to me, when Dad was suppose to be talking. Whatever he wants me to do, I guess I better do it if I wanna live."

Turning on her radio, she happily listened to The Kill by 30 To Mars while jumping on her bed.

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me

"You know what, screw the damsel in distress! I'll challenge this so called BB and see just what the hell he wants from me." Then Lady Gaga's Lovegame turned off her confidence streak and turned on her biggest fear. "What if he wanted to rape me?" Ever since she was kidnapped by Koga, who consistently and arrogantly followed her, she always feared of being raped by some random horny guy.

"Why am I worrying? He doesn't wanna rape me. Or does he? AGH! Forget it, if he does come, I'll just ask him what he wants and then call it a day. Why must this be so complicated? What'd I ever do to, to, who ever's in charge of this stuff?"

Yes, Kagome knew that this day would come. It hadn't happened all month so of course she expected it to happen sooner, just not _now_ soon. "And I get to top this all off with a cherry. A crampy, bloody, cherry." She moaned. BB stared at her and chuckled through the window. He still hadn't left, no, he wanted to determine a few matters before he left to get things ready.

"Kagome Higurashi, sex female, height five foot nine, aged...I'll say eighteen. New resident in an apartment and for a little spice, I suppose she could be accounted on as suicidal. It's only going to take a few months but I believe this could be quite the challenge." _**After all, she's got her period now. The three B's during that time, bloody, bitchin...**_ "And of course beautiful."

BB began walking to an old, run down garage that he took the liberty of calling home and began making mental lists of what he would need. "Where to start? Number one, a radio I suppose. Clothes, food...other then jam, toothbrush and paste, of course I need the most essential tool for the most essential part. How could I win without a piano?"

_**NoTe: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed. I really appreciate it. Honestly, this story was experimental. I didn't know how it would turn out and I just wanted to make sure that I was the first to make a BBxKag story. Conceeded, maybe, but can you blame a girl for trying? No, you can't. Let it be known I own nothing, but I would kill for BB! (laughs like BB) I'll get you BB!!!!!!**_


	3. A Day With BB

Of course he could never win without the piano. But how to get one? Well, the answer is rather obvious. BB went to the store that sold instruments to see if anyone was purchasing a piano. By some chance, there was a strict looking woman who had gotten a semiconcert piano that was secured in the back of her truck. "Isn't this a lucky strike?" BB asked aloud.

Getting in the car unseen, he sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell and back to his garage home. Only getting out of the truck to open the door, BB took notice to his reflection in the mirror and stared in astonishment. He looked just like L. He wasn't too hunched over, he didn't have too much makeup, and he was having a splendid hair day, in L's case. "I believe it's safe to say I am L for a day." Returning to the current issue, he backed the car into the garage and with considerable strength moved it over to one of the windows. Taking a few steps back, he admired how the glossy black paint was shining in the dull sunlight.

"Now for the things _she _needs." BB drove off to the convient store to get her things she would need for that time of the month. Honestly the subject never grossed him out. In fact, he was fascinated by it. Afterwards he went to the mall, in the most appealing store, Hot Topic. His red eyes saw an enthralling bracelet, it was in the form of a pair of silver handcuffs, and he knew right away that she'd love it. One of the employees came over to him, a girl no more then Kagome's age with blue hair and purpleish highlights with a frilly black and white ensamble. To match the dress, she had black and white striped socks that went up to her thighs and on the bottom were glossy black boots.

And to top it all off she had a Hello Kitty barret in her short, miscolored hair.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked. Still holding onto the bracelet, he nodded with a bored looking expression. _**I can act as they do, so why not take advantadge of that?**_ "What could I assist you with?" Again, as if his hand were invisable, BB stuffed the bracelet in his pocket and smiled slyly.

"Oh, my girlfriend. She's coming back from a trip to Rome and I kind of wanted to surprise her with some new clothes and stuff." The teen smiled brightly.

"She's a lucky girl to have a caring boyfriend. If you'll follow me this way, we have quite the variety of earrings that she might be interested in. My name's Lilly, by the way."

BB rolled his eyes, he already knew her name and date of death. Lilly showed him the jewlry as if they were a car on display. "I believe if she's anything I'm thinking her to be, she would really love these." Lilly held out a pair of earring that looked like rose tattoos, and there was a small banister that said 'forever' on it.

"They're perfect." Was all he told her. "So, Lilly, what's your take on some of the necklaces?" Lilly gave him a tilted head, thinking as she led him over.

"There are some really nice chokers here. Personally, I like the red one best." In Lilly's hand was a black choker with red felt roses circling it. There was also a red bead hanging from it and chain-like beads that created an upside down "m" on either side of took it from her hands and pretnded to observe it, though he knew Kagome would take extreme pride in wearing it. Then the black, knotted Rosary beads looked very sinful yet innocent in one glance. He smuggled that into his pocket.

"Would you like to see the gloves and arm warmers?" He shrugged and nodded, showing nonchalance. While she wasn't looking, he grabbed the black and white striped wrist warmers and put them in the black bag he innocently carried. He did the same thing over and over again, with red and black striped wrist wamers, skull stud strap arm warmers, skeleton middle finger gloves, skeletal fingerless gloves, and lace fingerless gloves. _**Now time for the cosmetics. Oh joy is me.**_

BB stole the following items from the cosemetics section: black eye liner, red eye liner, red, pink, and black mascara, purple liquid eye liner, black, neon pink, electric blue, crimson red, and purple nail polish. Lilly hadn't caught him once, and his resistence for laughter was growing thinner and thinner with each item. Now was the tricky part...clothes.

The first into the bag was a pair of red, plaid pants. Followed by black capris, black stripe hardware skirt, ripped and bleached skinny jeans, black and white striped tulle skirt, Jessica Louise pink and black tutu skirt, black bleached denim skirt, black velvet mini skirt, white stitch chain skinny dark street pants, and black D-ring strap skinny dark street pants. Those were all the bottoms he got.

And for the tops, that was the easy part. A heart music V-neck top, Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt, spray paint rib cage V-neck, Edward Scissorhands all alone V-neck, black ghost busters T-shirt, Nightmare Before Christmas Zero tee, Hello Kitty heart bubble tank top, Paramore penguin tank, Guns n Roses red skull tank, black and white tulle corset top, red spatter gromnet tank, black moto zipper tank, Slipknot silver foil tank, black zipper pin halter corest, Charlie the Unicorn Glub Glub tank, black gromnet chain corset vest, black and red D-ring corset, black and white ripped fishnet corset, and the last thing he took from the store was a black satin school girl top.

Only a few things were spared, allowing Lilly to see what he was actually going to buy with that woman's credit card. Before he went to the counter, he went to the fitting room. This was the tricky part, taking off the price tags. It probably only took him six minutes to get every one of them off and throwing them behind the wall. Trying not to snicker he bought the tattoo earrings, the red choker, a few cosmetics, and about three shirts. Only a minute later did he get away with his deed. Lilly told him she liked his red contact lenses. Leaning over the counter, he whispered to her, "Their not contact lenses." And he walked away.

In the car, he remembered he forgot about shoes only to shrug it off. "She has shoes, worse comes to worse, I'll steal her a pair or four." BB was back at the garage and put everything in one of the three rooms that had been in the place. A bathroom was obvious and two work rooms that he had somehow managed to create into bedrooms.

The bag dropped to the floor idolently and spilled some of its contents. BB grabbed his favorite steal from his pocket, the silver handcuff bracelet.

"I get the feeling she's really going to love this, but I have no idea why that is." He put it back in his front pocket and decided to go to the other mall, to a different Hot Topic where he wouldn't be recognized. Once he was in, he saw an older looking woman with short hair that looked a great deal like Kagome. _**Perhaps she's her mother.**_

"Excuse me but, do I know you from somewhere?" BB questioned Rai.

"I don't recall. I do have two children, well, one actually. My oldest is almost eighteen." BB nodded with a polite smile. "Maybe that's how you look familiar. What's your name?" He didn't really need to ask but it would startle her if he were to call her by a name she didn't give him.

"I'm Rai, Rai Higurashi." They shook hands. "Maybe you've met my daughter." BB looked up with his pretend thinking face painted on.

"Oh yeah. Kagome Higurashi! Yeah I know her. You two look like you're twins." Rai giggled, the bag in her hand scrunching.

"I don't know if I could be her twin. I'm too old for that." BB tilted his head and pointed to the bag casually. "What've you got there?" Rai looked at him with a questioning display. She looked down at the bag and laughed. "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot. I just got Kagome a few new pairs of shoes that's all. Just four."

"Pairs?" Rai nodded and showed him. There was a pair of Draven Bettie Page May Jane heels, Penthouse Allover corset heeled boots, Converse red cityscape hightop sneakers, and Invader Zim Gir treat skimmers. _**Why am I here now?**_ He thought to himself. BB looked at his watch (stolen) and gasped.

"Oh jeez. I gotta go. Bye." He waved and once he was out of her sight he ran to the car. "Shoes are taken care of. Now there's only one thing left to do then I'll get her."

**Four Days Later...**

It was night time and BB was at the Higurashi residence. When he met with Rai, he saw how low her numbers were. "Time for a new experimentation. Catch me if you can L."

**The Next Day...**

Kagome almost dropped the phone. Sota had just called, her mother had been killed last night. "Mom's...dead?" She asked, trying not to scream, smash the phone, or cry. Sota was crying, but he too was trying not to.

"Yeah. It was crazy. Someone just came in and cut her stomach and throat open. Kagome, it was disgusting. Me and Uncle Soichiro didn't see who it was or how it happened. And Gramps was shopping. We don't know whether it was a suicide or a homicide. I'm really sorry sis." She gulped unsteadily and sat down.

"When's the funeral?" Was all she could manage.

"Next Saturday." Kagome clamped her hand on her mouth.

"B-but that's her birthday." She declared shakenly. She could hear Sota sniffle, sounding like he was going to break down like her.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome bolted on her feet.

"That's not fair! Sota who decided the date?"

Silence. "Sota? Sota are you there?" Sniffles.

"I'm here." She tried hard not to scream at him her question, but firmly spoke with the upcoming cries in her voice. "Sota...who picked the date?!"

"Gramps did." Kagome's watery eyes widened and she yelled in the phone.

"Don't give me that shit Sota! Gramps would never do that to Mom!" Her eyes were soaked, her mascara running, and her chest heaving. In an attempt to make her laugh, Sota told her that the killer was a neat freak.

"You know the murderer's a neat freak. He wiped down all the dust and fingerprints in the house. He even put away some of the clothes."

Kagome couldn't help but smile and struggle in laughing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye Sota." She hung up the phone and darted to her room where she screamed, sobbed, and cried into her pillow. "How could this happen?!?! Her birthday's next Saturday and I have to bury her!" In all the madness, she forgot that tomorrow was _her_ birthday. For her present, God took her mother's life. "No. God didn't kill her. He's more merciful then that.

Kagome sat up and glared at the red and black B. "BB did."

**_NoTe: Everything that I named can be found at Hot I just jotted down a few of the things I thought were cool, which turned out to be almost half of the site. Ha hA! I'm the owner of nothing._**


	4. I've Been Kidnapped

She got up and confronted the B that represented her mother's murderer. "What do you want from me BB? What the hell do you want?" She had returned from her visit to Sota's and was quite shocked when there was a male voice softly answering.

"So glad you asked." She spun around, her body making a noticable whooshing sound. She now faced the man who killed four people. Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, Backyard Bottomslash, and Rai Higurashi all died at the hands of this madman. "I'm wondering on exactly _how_ you know that _I_ killed your mother?" Kagome balled her fist and swung at BB, only to see him swiftly dodge it.

"It's obvious. _You_ snuck into my room, _you_ painted the B and _you _escaped prison." BB laid a finger on his chin, then shook his head.

"That's not enough evidence." He scolded. She spun around with her left leg high in the air in an attempt to kick him, only to have him grab her leg and keep it there.

"Screw the evidence. You killed my mother god damnit!" Try as she may, Kagome couldn't pull her leg out of his grasp. "Let go of me!" Before anything could've been said she summoned all her strength to put her weight on the foot BB held, somewhat stood on that foot, and kicked his chest. But BB put a hand in front of his chest and held that foot too. Kagome's head hit the ground hard. "Ow." Was all she moaned.

"Please, I've handled a capoeira expert. You think a few moves you learned from a movie will get rid of me? Seriously?" Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.

"How would you know whether or not I got it from a movie? Maybe my friend taught me a trick or two." His grip on her feet tightened.

"Does the title _Kill Bill_ ring a bell?" She twisted her entire body quickly, spinning, so her feet were out of his grip and she landed on her feet in a semi crouch. "Apparently it does." He commented with a smirk.

"Let me tell you something, I don't take too kindly to stalkers. Or murderers. You happen to be both of them." Allow me to remind you my readers, BB has failed to make total eye contact with Kagome to prevent an even harsher struggle he knows she's fully capable of. His eyes were on the ground as she began circling him, itching to grab the switch blade she kept with her.

"What's your take on kidnappers?" Though she was about to pull out her switch, everything went black when he put the cloth over her mouth. Kagome fell over and went limp in BB's arms. He smiled and dragged her off outside and into his car. Once they were in he sped to his home with some sort of eagerness, an excitment that even I cannot describe. Arriving about ten minutes later, BB hauled Kagome into the room he had made with all the stolen items. Along with the stolen goods, were the shoes that Rai had gotten Kagome for her upcoming birthday. "This is going to be fun."

BB, already experienced in this, took off the clothes from her unconcious form and put her in a new attire. He chose the black garter lace-up dress he had stolen out of shear boredom earlier in the week. Also the tattoo earrings, red choker, and his favorite, the handcuff bracelet were put on her. "She really is beautiful. But what I'm concerned about is the bitchy part. Chances are she can't do anything but walk in these things."

He thought while skillfully slipping on the Penthouse Allover corset heeled boots. "Let's see you go kung fu with those." He laughed at her only to walk away into what he called his room. There was no light, only a mattress and a mirror. Before he fell on the excuse of his bed, BB looked at the gleaming piano. "I suppose a little practice wouldn't hurt anyone." So he danced as if he were in a ballroom to the piano. Sitting down gracefully, he allowed his fingers to work their way around the keys to make what he named Liar's Life. His ears picked up the distinct sound of heels clicking on the ground.

"Hello?" Kagome called softly. BB smirked with bored eyes and began playing the opening title of Edward Scissorhands. "Is someone there?"

"No Kagome. The piano's playing on its on accord." Kagome peeked out of the corner, feeling somewhat like a prostitute because of how revealing the outfit was. He glanced up at her then back to his work, not once going off key and smiled. "Love the dress. You look beautiful." Kagome blushed, completely forgetting who she was.

"Who are you?" BB halted the music and faced her with concealed eyes.

"You can call me BB." His eyes shot open, showing her that they were the unfamiliar color of a stinging red. She winced, and attempted to calm herself down. "Before you ask no these are not contact lenses." Kagome failed to gasp, and just stared at BB. "Well what's wrong?" She remained silent, looking a little nervous. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Why is your aura a dark red?" BB tilted his head. _**Aura? What on Earth is she talking about?**_

"What aura?" She waved her hand in a circle, framing him. "That aura. You're engulfed in dark red, like the color of blood." He pulled himself from his seat and took four strides towards her.

"Think of it as strawberry jam insead of referring it to blood. Such a nasty thing anyhow." _**Except when it's fresh.**_ "Kagome, I want you to trust me. You have to know I'm not going to hurt you or violate you in any way possible." He held out a hand, but she just glared at it and began putting her guard up, becoming herself again.

"You broke that promise when you redressed me. I look like a prostitute!" He nodded and smiled.

"That's fine. I don't expect you to trust me right away. Don't worry, you'll warm up to me soon enough." BB turned around and felt the presence of a fist heading in his direction. He caught it before it could connect. "We're going to start this already, again?" Kagome had fire in her eyes as she hoisted her other fist aiming for his chin.

He hooked his right leg around her left leg so that she was only standing because he held her arms up just as she was going for the blow.

"You've got a dark aura and red eyes. Are you some kind of demon?" She kneed him in the gut so he would release her. "You could say that." He grunted. Once he detatched his grip from her wrists she ran to a corner., thinking she saw a knife there. But how mistaken she was when her eyes only caught the glimmer of a window. _Oh my frigin god. I just cornered myself for him! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!_

"The only knife around here would take its place in my presence." So of course he reaches into the piano only to proudce the said knife. In fact, it was her switch blade.

"You took my switch! Bastard what the hell do you want? I've never done anything to you!" Kagome raised her leg and placed her foot on the wall, marking the spot so she could break her heel off to at least give her some sort of defense.

"Are you sure you want to break the boot? After all, it was a present from mummy dearest." Her eyes widened and she paled. The horrified gaze directed at his feet, she removed herself from the wall only to have him advance on her and drive her back into the cold metal wall. "Good girl." Came his hushed whisper that sounded only all too seductive to her ears.

"Get off of me." Kagome whispered apprehensively. This reminded her of the time Koga had tried to rape her, yet failed, but what bewildered Kagome was the fact she felt safe with his man, BB as he called himself. "I'll give you whatever you want. Just please don't rape me, I'm begging you!" Not only did she feel the bitter taste of failure, but also tears in her eyes and an unknown excitement. No, this wasn't excitement, it was the faint touch of intoxication. "I promise I won't run away, you have to believe me."

"You want to know what it is _I_ want?" Kagome decrepitly nodded.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do just don't rape me!" She clenched her eyes shut when BB leaned over her and sniffed her neck only to bring his mouth to her ear. He brought his hands around her waist and tugged her so that their lower regions were grinding against the other's. "Please!?" She felt BB kiss her hair and then the soft tingle his whispers left.

"I want you to sing for me." Her heart stopped beating. _Sing?_

_**NoTe: Ha ha! Got you excited huh? I'm evil that way and I'm truly sorry if you're disappointed. But there will be lemon in the future. (pinky swears to all readers)**_

_**Anyhow, I don't know many songs that are like classical or whatever. Can I get some help? Please? BB will be playing and Kagome's singing, I just need to know what they work with.**_


	5. Somebody Save Me

_Sing?_ She thought. _He won't rape me if I sing?_ "You're out of your mind. I would never sing for you or anyone if my life depended on it. Why should I beg you for anything? My uncle is a cop and working on the Kira investigation. He'll put you away for good."

"Is that so? You know who else was a cop? Your daddy." Kagome froze. Her father _was_ a cop and working for Eraldo Coil. Part of the reason that he was so brutally murdered was because of that. He had been working on the Shon Atoka massacre, a little cafe that had twenty victims, eleven dead, two severely injured, and seven grazed by a bullet. It was lucky for the remaining nine but when Hitato Higurashi went on the case he wound up with his pancreas on his dinner plate and gallbladder on his fork, not to mention his cup was filled to the brim with his blood eight weeks after the investigation.

"You murdered my father!" She said struggling against him. "I did not murder your father, but I know who did."

"Tell me now! Who killed my father? Was it someone from your sick and twisted family?!" BB pushed her into the wall and backed away.

"Ms. Higurashi, I do not know what my father looked like and I don't remember what my mother sounded like. My parents were murdered and killed as well. My father was murdered by a thug who just wanted his wallet. My mother..." He winced. "My mother was killed in a train wreck. I knew when they were going to die...but I never told them. I never told anyone. Back then I wanted people to die smiling. Or at least on their death date I wanted to see them smile. I was a selfish little boy once upon a time. Anyhow, back to the present day matter."

BB took her hands and enlaced his fingers with hers while raising her arms above her head. As soon as she gasped he began kissing her neck while grinding himself hard against her hips. "Stop!" She rasped. But he wouldn't listen. BB's kisses started trailing upwards after he hushed to her. "You know what I want."

"I'm not going to give it to you." Kagome growled. Her doggedly ways usually led her to misfortunate situations but this was how she operated. Beyond smiled evilly. "Suit yourself." Using not even a fraction of his strength he managed to hold both of her hands above her head using only one of his hands as he had undone the dress and letting it fall to the ground.

"BB stop it! You're only going to be degraded further!" Back at her neck, he mumbled what sounded like "Do you expect me to care?" Kagome was able to release one of her hands, but she didn't try to push him off. Instead her fingers went to the cross-shaped tie in her hair and took it out. There was a button and she struggled with finding it for a moment until pressing it. Her father had given it to her and instucted her to press it whenever she was in danger. Hitato said that her uncle Soichiro or another man would come when she did.

Trying to prevent herself from seeming suspicious, she wrapped her free arm around his neck and crashed her mouth on his. _Please hurry up. God please someone save me._

BB ceased everything he was doing at once. _**She shouldn't be kissing me back. She was just begging for me to stop. What's this girl up to?**_

He grabbed Kagome by the waist, lifted her over his shoulder, and ran out the back door as the police bursted through the door. An older looking man with glasses and mustache called out. "Kagome! Are you in here? Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome held back tears as her uncle shouted out for her. BB was holding the switch blade at her throat and a hand over her mouth.

_Uncle Soichiro, I'm over here. Why won't you come closer?_ She was struggling with her cries that were muffled by BB's strong hand. "Shhh." He hushed.

"She's not here." Soichiro declared. A younger male voice, soft and intelligent, answered.

"She must be. Look at the dress on the floor." Footsteps and the dress's ruffling was heard echoing through the garage. BB stiffened.

_**He's here? How is that possible? Ugh Kagome what the hell did you do?**_ Kagome shook, thinking he was ready to slit her throat open when the police came. She fumbled a bit, trying to take a piece of paper out of her underwear. There was a square work pencil near by, she'd give them a note, she just had to reach. "I wouldn't if I were you." He told her.

"Let me help you." He retracted the knife and took a sheet of paper from his pocket and showed it to her.

At the top were bold words written to form the line **Somebody Save Me** by Krypteria. _I'm not singing for him. Besides that piano's in the place with the cops._ "I'm aware of the current events Kagome, but perhaps we could make things a bit more interesting." Said police began filing out of the building, giving BB just enough time to get back to the piano while dragging Kagome in by the hand. He started playing the tune of the desperate song. "Ready?" He asked, his voice as sly as a fox.

She shut her eyes briefly and then looked him straight, green on red. Her head bobbed once, singaling she was ready and she would sing for him. BB's smile was true and grateful. Kagome averted her gaze to the notes in front of her and she begun.

_I bare my soul, stripped on a silver platter - my back to the wall, blindfolded, tied up, battered  
Yearning for someone, someone to end this misery but will that someone, anyone, ever come and rescue me ?  
Somebody save me I'm close to the edge - someone to fill me with life give me dreams I never had  
Somebody save me and answer my pleas - someone to lift me back up and to put my heart at ease  
Somebody help me please  
_

_Outcast, alone, searching but never finding - I'd give my all for a trace of silver lining  
Yearning for someone, someone to end this misery but will that someone, anyone, ever come and rescue me ?  
Somebody save me I'm close to the edge - someone to fill me with life give me dreams I never had  
Somebody save me and answer my pleas - someone to lift me back up and to put my heart at ease  
Somebody help me please  
There's not much left for me to lose, can anybody heal these wounds ? _

_Someone to start my life anew - where's that someone where are you ?  
Somebody save me I'm close to the edge - someone to fill me with life give me dreams I never had  
Somebody save me and answer my pleas - someone to lift me back up and to put my heart at ease  
Somebody help me please_

Kagome actually liked this song but she'd never heard it until her own version. She just followed BB's lead, who looked so focused on his playing he didn't notice three cops entering the room that were ordered to investigate. It was Soichiro, Matsuda, and Aizawa. They were all amazed at Kagome's singing as it was the sound of an angel. And BB's piano playing was astonishing, but they didn't know he was a criminal. When they finished, Kagome opened her eyes after she hit the last note and turned bright red. She'd never sang in front of more then one person before and it was safe to say she was somewhat embarrassed, not to mention she only wore her bra and panties. But that's when it hit her these people are cops, and her uncle was one of them!

"Uncle Soichiro! It's Kagome!" She cried. Soichiro's eyes widened and his mouth went agape. "Kagome!" Everyone put up their guns when BB dashed to Kagome's side.

"Oh Kagome no need to shout at our guests. Hi. I'm Rue Ryuzaki. What can I help you with?" Soichiro took Kagome by the elbow and began walking out the door with her.

"Um excuse me sir but that is my friend you're so rudely taking."

"Excuse me Rue but this is my niece. Why is she here with you? Did you kidnap her?" BB smiled wickedly. "That information is not so essential to one such as you Mr. Yagami."

"I didn't give you my name. You're coming with us. Aizawa, get him in the car." Beyond let out a sinister outburst of laughter. "You're all foolish. You cannot catch me. It is purely impossible!" He ran off into the darkness and escaped. His voice echoed throughout the place. "I'll be watching you Kagome my love! I'll always be watching! You **will** be mine!" With another explosion of evil laughs BB made a successful escape. Kagome felt herself crying again and Soichiro hugging her.

"Come on Kagome. Let's get you somewhere safe." She hugged herself, feeling disgusting for kissing and being touched by BB.

"H-he tried to rape me." _I think._ She told her uncle.

"Don't worry. He won't come anywhere near you. You'll be safe with us." Soichiro gave Kagome his jacket and led her to the car he drove and put her in the back seat. "We'll catch him. I'm just going to talk with Aizawa and Matsuda for a moment." After shutting the door, Soichiro turned to Aizawa. "He's back."

As the discussion between Soichiro and his partners began, Kagome gasped when she was spoken to by a younger looking man. "That's the first time you've ever used the button in the hair tie." She stared wide eyed at the man that looked like _BB's _exact copy.

"Wh-who are you?" She stuttered. "You can call me Ryuzaki. You are the daughter of Hitato Higurashi are you not?" Kagome nodded, trying to cover herself with the jacket Soichiro gave her and looked into Ryuzaki's eyes. They weren't the gruesome shade of red, not like BB, they were dark blue. At first glance one might think they were black, but they were a soothing shade of ocean blue.

"You look like him." Kagome spat him. "How do know about the button in my elastic?" Showing no emotion whatsoever, Ryuzaki informed Kagome of his knowledge.

"For your information I don't look like him, he looks like me. I know about the button because I'm the one that gave it to your father all those years ago."

"But you _do _look like h-" She didn't finish her sentence because she had remembered the two other people that her father worked with. "Watari and Eraldo Coil." Kagome muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome averted her gaze from the floor to his slender face. "Watari and Eraldo Coil. I've already met Watari, he gave me the news that Hitato was murdered. So that means you're Eraldo Coil." Ryuzaki frowned. He hadn't thought that she would've remembered everyone her father worked with, after all she was only six when it happened, her brother a new born.

"I'm surprised you could remember that. Yes, I am Eraldo Coil as well. But I beg you to refer to me as Ryuzaki." She nodded and turned her attention to the window.

"Very well then, Ryuzaki." Matsuda looked at Kagome through the window, and nearly wet himself. She looked extremely pissed off, like she would snap a head off with the bite of her teeth.

"Uh chief? Kagome doesn't look so good." Soichiro looked back. "She was nearly raped Matsuda. Can you blame her? She's going to be even more bothered when I tell her the custody of her brother isn't going to her grandfather. He's too old to look after a thirteen year old boy." Aizawa looked at his superior in a questioning manner.

"Chief, you're not thinking about taking custody over him are you?" Mr. Yagami looked at his feet.

"What other choice do I have? It's either send him with me or ship him off to America with his cousins. Kagome would never be able to see him again if he goes to California, besides he and Sayu would be like their own play mates. Think of each other as siblings even." He said with a smile. "In the mean time, we need to get that Rue Ryuzaki. Damn bastard, he was suppose to be dead!"

Kagome looked up as her uncle came to the car and climbed into the driver's seat. "Kagome would you be alright if you and Sota just stayed at my house for a while?" Her face lit up. "Yes of course! I haven't seen Light in so long! I'll bet he's all grown up by now huh?" This caught L's attention.

"You're familiar with Light Yagami?" Kagome gave him a look as if he were stupid.

"Well duh. I mean who doesn't know they're own cousin?" This caught him off guard. She was his cousin? She had to be aware that her uncle was working on the investiagtion for the serial killer. "So I heard Light's on the task force now huh? Wow that's pretty impressive. To think the last time I met up with him he had a hard time finding out how many degrees were in a triangle! And now he's searching for Kira with you Uncle."

Yup, she knew alright. "Yes, Light is helping us but he doesn't seem to be giving us any leads, which I find fairly peculiar." L commented. Soichiro sighed as he drove out of the parking lot and rode to HQ before going to his own home.

"Ryuzaki I wish you would give it a rest already." Kagome eyed the strange detective before her. "What's he not putting at peace?" She asked.

"He believes Light is Kira. He has yet to deduct otherwise." She looked horrified.

"Light!? But he wanted to be a cop the last I heard, to follow in Uncle Soichiro's footsteps! Besides, there's no way I'm related to one as filthy and pathetic as Kira the coward killer. Hiding himself and what not." L held his thumb to his lips and stared at Kagome through the mirror.

"It would appear that is no longer the case. What I'm concerned about is how Kira can kill and if he's planning on stopping. But for now, who held you hostage?"

Kagome was going to tell him right away, but then thought about how happy and honest BB looked when she agreed to sing for him, and the truth and lust in his ruby eyes when he called her his love. _Am I really going to snitch on him? I mean uncle knows but I could tell him he used a different name with me. Snitching come one! Sexual assualt isn't something you should consider snitching it's reporting! But, I liked it when he touched me. No! No I didn't! I hated it, I hated it. I did hate it...right?_

_**NoTe: Hey everyone! I'm sorry to any disappointed fans that pitched in to help me with the song. (And I loved them all) but my aunt had me listen to Somebody Save Me by Krypteria (awesome band!) and I fell in love with it! You gotta admit it does go pretty well with the theme. Let me know what you think of this chappy. Love you all!**_


	6. What Happens In HQ

**NoTe: SOOO SORRY! But I'm grounded cause of a bad report card and well you know. I've been having writer's block for a while too so whenever this gets posted I'm glad it did.**

She opened her mouth to speak. "He told me his name was Danagi Jujetsu. But he told everyone his name was Rue Ryuzaki. I was sort of baffled but I figured he just used a fake name with me too." L bit down on his thumb's nail hard. **Him again. I thought he was killed by Kira. I even own the death certificate and pictures of the corpse. So, Beyond really isn't deceased, still roaming around so lifelessly attacking teenagers.**

"Could you tell me why you were singing for him?" Kagome blushed deeply, thinking of her exact reason why she sang for him, both of them.

"I-I did it so he wouldn't rape me. He said he wanted me to do it. I was reluctant at first but then he started...taking action. Everyone came when I pushed the button and he took me outside. When they went back he dragged me to the piano and I just felt I had to." _Because I wanted to._ She added. L looked at her reflection and saw her eyeing

the world beyond her window.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm not saying that this is true but maybe you refused to sing because you _wanted_ him to so callingly take action. Put in a situation such as yours I believe any female would sing if it meant she could stay in one piece. Is this correct?" Kagome stared out the window with her lips parted, her eyes wide. She stuttered and struggled with an answer.

"W-well I mean it could be a p-p-possibility. I'm eighteen and all and well, I don't know maybe it was the hormones." Her lie held some truth, she hadn't known why she wouldn't just sing for the physcho. But maybe, just maybe, deep down she had wanted him to do those things to her and more. _What the hell is wrong with me? He could probably see right through that! If he didn't he's frigin stupid. But that's Eraldo Coil! The world's second greatest detective. Who'm I kidding? Trying to make sure I look innocent and that's about it. How in denial am I?_

"I'm sorry for your loss, by the way." L mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She sounded confused. "What'd I lose?" Soichiro shut his eyes at the red light. Was she really bringing this up, the death of her mother, of his sister? She really couldn't remember?

"I heard your mother had been killed. I wanted to offer my condolences." Kagome looked at the man strangely.

"My mother's not dead. What are you talking about?" Was her weary question until she gasped.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Her uncle asked. Breathing heavily, Kagome smiled with her eyes still gazing out the window.

"Nothing, the tunnel just startled me. Looks long, you think we'll be in here for a while?" L looked back at Kagome.

"Kagome, we're not in a tunnel. Can you see anything at the moment?" She was going to answer, until she went limp against the window muttering only one word.

"Mom." L never took his gaze off her. A moment later he leapt in the back seat with her and felt for her pulse.

"She's asleep. Exhaustion and possibly in denial. Or it could be that Rue has done something that affected her memory. Before you ask, no I'm not aware of anything that could do something like that. We're dealing with a madman or did you forget?"

"Ryuzaki, he **is** BB. This man owns the eyes of a shinigami for god's sakes! We've got to stop him." Soichiro had heard about the search for the L.A. murderer, but he thought the criminal had been killed by Kira.

"Mr. Yagami I can assure you...BB is dead. I've got the death certificate and photos of the carcass if you'd like to see them." **So that's why I have them. Beyond knew I wouldn't reveal that he was in fact still alive and about so he faked his death, the pictures, and murdered someone. Somehow he managed to make it look very believable. This is his way of telling me he's winning.**

They arrived at HQ a while later. Aizawa helped Soichiro bring Kagome up to the elevator where she was still heavily unconcious. "Chief, I don't mean to be rude but _why_ is your niece here? Shouldn't she be at your house? Maybe even her own?" Ryuzaki took the liberty of answering.

"It's far too dangerous for her to leave anyone's sight. She's the intended target of a mentally ill male. Aged twenty-seven, height six' one, black hair, insomnimatic, real identity unknown." He lied about the last part. Aizawa looked at L questioningly.

"You sure know a lot about this guy. You don't know his name but you know his height, his age, and that he suffers insomnia. Why not his name?" L held back a glare.

"It's called an alias Mr. Aizawa. Such as the one I use with you all." **The exact one, I should say.** Matsuda thought up an interesting hypothesis.

"So do you and Watari call each other by your real names when we're not around?"

"Untrue. Watari and I call each other by the alias we've put on ourselves. Nothing more and nothing less. Now please, may we go in?" He took out the key and sauntered into the air conditioned suite where Light and Watari had been waiting for them all. Light's eyes went wide at the sight of the girl his father had brought back.

"Um Dad? Who is that?" Soichiro set her down on the couch next to L and smiled at his son.

"Light, this is your cousin Kagome. I doubt you'd remember but-"

"There's no way that's Kagome. The girl with pig tails, floral shirts, neon colors, always had a crayon in hand...that's her?" He looked at her, her body was covered by his father's brown jacket with her bra straps hanging out, her legs covered by heeled boots. "She's all grown up." He said remorsely.

"I'm sure she'll act the same way Light. It's the reaction with every cousin or relative when they haven't seen each other in a long time." Mastuda tried to sooth Light's fear. But why was Light afraid? Probably because he was accpeting the fact that change will do things you're not ready for. Ugh, Matsuda and his odd misunderstandings. The real reason Light was scared was because he didn't want to get Kagome too involved at the moment. Rem was starting to side with him and he couldn't take a risk that would change her point of view.

In other words, worse comes to worse, Kagome's name would have to be written in the death note. He didn't want to do that, not to his favorite cousin. Even if he was to rule the world by judgement as a god, Light still had a heart. He walked over to her to pull the jacket up when Kagome bolted up, her eyes rolled to the back of their sockets so only the whites were showing. Her head twisted to Light's direction.

Her eye twitched before speaking. "Keep your hands off her. She is mine." Her voice was male, it was unlike anything they had ever heard. "I will not have my toy soiled by the filthy blood-stained hands of Kira." Light's eyes widened and Kagome smiled sinisterly. "That's right Yagami, I know your little secret. From one psycho to another, watch your step." Kagome's body lazily flopped back on the couch with every pair of eyes on her.

"Wha...what was _that_?!" Matsuda questioned no one in particular.

"She probably just got it from a movie or something." Aizawa waved off. "Her subconcious could be doing that, or she's dreaming." Was his oh so intelligent explaination for her actions. L intruded the conversatoin.

"Must've been quite the dream. But her voice sounded like a man's, she introduced Light as Kira, and she spoke as though she was someone else. My toy, as she called herself." Matsuda held his head.

"I need some asprin. This makes _no_ sense at all." Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"Please Matsuda! Enough with the 'my head hurts' or 'I'm too stupid to keep up with the conversation' crap. It's a sickening act and quite frankly annoying as hell." Matsuda muttered his apologies and averted his quivering eyes to the paperwork he needed to fill out for Misa's new job interview.

Kagome remained unconcious for the next five days and L never left her side. She started to stir while he sipped plainly at his coffee. "Kagome? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes opened at his voice's start.

"BB? Oh, Ryuzaki. Sorry, it's just you two look like clones. I'm fine." She rubbed her forhead and sat up, not knowing that her uncle's coat was replaced with a blanket.

She was too tired to care though. "Where am I? Where's Sota? Oh my god, where's BB?" **So she **_**does**_** know who he is. She gave me another alias. To protect him?**

"Take it easy, you're alright here. You're in the Kira HQ. We had to run a few tests on you while you were asleep and for that I'm sorry. Kagome, when's the last time you slept for a full eight hours?" She blinked and cracked her neck.

"I dunno. When I was like, fifteen I guess. When's the last time _you _slept in general?"

"Not important. You really should get more rest though, aside from the usual naps you take I assume."

"Ah, you remember what they say about assuming. You're only making an ass out of you and me. You know ass-u-me. Get it?" She giggled at his dumbfounded face. _There's a word he'll never use again! Wait, why the hell am I acting like this? Ugh, who gives a damn? I don't._ "Sorry but I couldn't resist. Continue dearest Eraldo. Opps I mean, Ryuzaki."

"Moving on, do you have any idea on who Kira is? At all?" Kagome put her hand to a chin. _How do I make a joke out of that one?_

With a shrug, "I don't know. Sha**kira**? I thought you believed Light was Kira though. Why ask my opinin?"

"Because while you were unconcious you did, well, very strange things. Interesting actions."

"Glad to know I was a hit while I was knocked out."

"Yes but you weren't that popular with Light and Soichiro. They're at their home with your brother. Anyhow, you called Light Kira, we caught it on camera." He twisted his body to find the remote and flipped the tv on. In black and white, was the entire task force and Kagome. Kagome was out cold and Light was walking over to her. The voice was a bit muffled but she could clearly hear it.

"Keep your hands off her. She is mine. I will not have my toy soiled by the filthy blood-stained hands of Kira." Kagome's eyes were wide. _That voice!_ "That's right Yagami, I know your little secret. From one psycho to another, watch your step." Her hand was covering her mouth and she looked as though she'd throw up.

"Did you do that on your own?" L questioned her.

"N-no! I'm horrible at impersinations. But that voice...that's him. BB." L decided to just tell her about her mistake.

"You do realize you used his real name? Instead of what you called him, Danagi Jujetsu. I already knew who had doen those things. But you lied about him. Why is that, if you could tell me?" Kagome was speechless. _Shit._

"Uh, in all complete honesty, I have no idea why I was protecting him. He just, I just, can you make me an appointment for shock treatment?" L smiled and rolled his wide eyes.

"No need to travel to such lengths. But um, would you like some clothes?" Kagome looked down at her chest, covered by her bra, and hoisted the blanket over her head.

"Yes please. That'd be great. I don't mean to be a pain. Eh heh." He smiled again and went to his room to grab a shirt and pants. She peeked her head out only to see a hallucination of BB standing on the ceiling smiling down at her. Kagome screamed into the blanket, trying not to center any attention to herself or be heard. BB did a backflip and landed on top of Kagome.

"Shhh. You don't want them to know about us now do you?" He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her lips gentley. "You're not dreaming Kagome, I'm really here. Only you can see me, I suggest you keep quiet though. Can't have Mr. Ryuzaki knowing about our affairs." _Affairs?!_

L came back into the room with an outfit identical to his own and threw them on Kagome's lap. Ignoring the image of BB in front of her, she slipped the long sleeved shirt over her body. "No Kags, leave it off." BB moaned. "You look so intoxicating." It was getting harder and harder to ingore him. Especially when she slid into the pants and he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Don't do that!"

"Thanks for the clothes Ryuzaki. I owe you one."

"You're welcome." She hugged Ryuzaki, which caused BB to go back to the ceiling with his arms hanging limply and a pout on his face.

"Awe Kagome, did you expect that to hurt my feelings?"

"So I really did that stuff? To Light?" L nodded, and if Kagome looked close enough, or at least paid attention, she would've seen the small blush on his pale skin. BB looked wickedly at the detective.

"Damn you Lawliet. Can't have this one thing now can I?" This caught Kagome's attention and she whispered into L's ear.

"He's in here, BB. He called you by a different name." Her grip on his shoulders tightened. "You have to help me. Please?" She begged. L nodded again.

"Where is he?" Summoning her unused powers, Kagome gave him the directions.

"Look up." Was her shaken answer. He looked up at BB, the extremely pissed off BB. L's eyes were startled but he quickly calmed down. "Do you see him?" Kagome questioned. A quick grunt was sent to her and L tugged on BB's limp arm. BB yelped as he was forced to the ground.

On his back, he stared at Kagome with amazement. "I knew I should've found a different spell. Damn priestesss." He smirked. "Damn sexy priestess." Kagome looked away. "Oh but what's this? You look away from me? And you're wearing the moron's clothes too. Well, you two do look like twins if I may say so myself." Kagome's hair was as messy as L's and their clothes _were_ the same, so they _did _look like twins.

"B, why are you here and more importantly why are you not leaving Ms. Higurashi alone?" BB glared at L.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I'm not allowed to be near the one thing in my life I've ever loved." L looked at him questioningly.

"Love? B, you've never loved anything before. And you're far from compassionate, as the pictures of Quarter Queen will prove that." An evil smirk from BB spread out.

"You're just as guilty. You, too, lack compassion and love. I no longer do." He extended his hand to Kagome while glaring L straight in the eye. "She has taught me how to do so. Yes, I followed her for the next six months after I first saw her. Each day she seemed to be getting more and more interesting. I can't help it. She's simply beautiful." His smirk turned into a smile. "Can't blame me."

Kagome shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to accept the fact she had been stalked for last six months and she hadn't picked it up. _This is not good._ Was her only thought. L and BB stared at each other with hatred and despise for one another. All she could do, was watch it play out.


	7. Lucifer's Angel

_**NoTe: Warning! This chapter contains lemon! Don't like, don't read or simply skip that part. I'll set up a warning when it begins and ends. Other then that, read and review please! : ) P.S. I love all you guys! **_

BB smirked and L shifted a bit. He was always creeped out for some reason whenever BB smiled. Kagome stared off into nothingness, just wishing she could go back in time, that she would have the courage to use the well again. But she wouldn't, and now she was forced to stay put to watch what she thought would be a massacre.

"I've never seen the quiet side of you before B." BB remained silent, still glaring at his former idol. Kagome felt the energy in the room and saw the auras of both men. L's was the same, as if he hadn't cared. But BB, his was a horrific mixture of red, black, and green. He seriously hated L. Dangerously, it was toxic and fatal. BB looked calm but his eyes were evil, lethal, and powerful. If he had any powers it would probably be to shoot daggers from his eyes.

But that wasn't working out too well. She walked over to the fairly large window in the room because her powers were acting affectively around BB's evil aura. She had to direct them else where so BB wouldn't get hurt. They wouldn't cease and demanded that BB's aura be purified. She mentally stated she wouldn't allow it, to just let the situation run its course. The miko within her demanded that she should help BB, L was mocking him over something that happened a long time ago it appeared.

Then her eyes went to the back of their sockets and she screamed. Her body shook violently. Kagome's powers were shaking her so violently that she broke through the glass window and began to fall. With an unnoticed speed BB caught her by the wrist and hoisted her up in his arms. He looked at her with concern, she was back to normal but he didn't know if she would be alright. L called out.

"B get back in here. We need to look at her injuries." BB looked back at L to give him one last glare. His head turned from L to what lie ahead, the sky. Sliding an arm out he gracefully gave L the bird, held Kagome close to him, and whispered to her.

"Close your eyes and it'll be over in a second." She wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered. He could feel Kagome digging her head into his chest and smiled. Looking down, he leapt from his perch in the window frame. Kagome refused to scream, she was eighteen and had fought demons from when she was fifteen until this point. Her eyes were clenched shut and in a matter of seconds she found herself on the ground in an alley.

"It's safe now. You can open your eyes." Kagome slowly struggled to open her hazel eyes in BB's arms. She made complete eye contact with him once she did.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't of done that. You could've killed yourself." BB smiled.

"You don't care about _yourself_? I see." He put her down reluctantly. Once her foot hit the ground she yelped and brought it up to her hand to feel it. "Are you alright?" She hissed from the pain in her ankle.

"Damn, I think I sprained my ankle." BB lifted her back up into his arms and began to search for someone who was stupid enough to leave their keys in their car. It took a while with very few subject changes between the two until he found a light blue prius with its keys on the dashboard. It was unlocked, thankfully, and he put Kagome in the passenger side. "I don't mean to be a pain. You can throw me out on the street and run me over if you want."

He chuckled a bit but kept his eyes on the road. "Why would I do that to a priestess? You taught me a lot." Kagome smiled gentley and changed the topic.

"So are you like, not insane anymore or what?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked quizzicly.

"Well you were just acting like you came out of the looney bin and now you're kinda...you know..." She stopped. He had a few guesses but he'd let her finish her own thoughts.

"Kinda what?"

"Normal, and sweet." There was a deep blush going across her face, BB sat shocked. _**She actually meant that.**_ "I-I'm sorry if that's offending to you but it's just, well, akward." BB pulled into their garage home and helped her out of the car. She insisted to at least try to get to her room but he not so nicely refused by telling her she was four steps behind useless with that ankle.

"Just be careful when you're getting changed. Especially in the leftover heels if you decide to put those things on." She nodded and went stiff. "What's wrong?" He asked. Kagome's whole face went red and she started stuttering.

"L-l-let's j-just s-s-s-say that it's n-not so easy b-being a g-g-girl." He snapped his fingers.

"Oh right! I got you covered." He went through the large bag until he found the box of tampons and threw it at her. "There you go." Kagome caught the box but looked at it strangely. "Problems?" Kagome's faced turned deep red and she averted her eye contact to the rusty glazed window.

"Well uh, I'm not very used to tampons. I um, never used one before." BB's eyes were wider then usual when she said this. What girl didn't know how to use tampons? (Like me but that's besides the point)

"I certainly can't do it for you. But all you do is jam it up there." _**I should go get some jam. I'm starved.**_

"J-jam it up there? You're a guy and probably not a virgin but when you're a girl whose never gotten laid it's kind of akward to think about and even harder to do." BB grinned wickedly with a lustful hint in his supernatural eyes.

"I could help stretch it out if you want." She smiled at his joke.

"Rule number one, never have sex before you can put in a tampon. That's how my mother raised me." She gave him a once over. "Don't tempt me to break that law." Her smile vanished quickly and immediate anger arose. "Stop trying to trick me ok? I don't know what the hell it is you're doing exactly but just stop it! You killed my mother and almost raped me so just please, please leave me alone."

He looked at her in a questioning manner while cocking his head to the right. "Kagome I have no intention whatsoever to hurt you in the least bit of way. However," He walked up to her until she began backing up and fell onto the bed. He laced his fingers with hers and brought up her left arm above her head. Kagome clenched her eyes shut waiting for him to tear away at her clothes, kiss her all over, anything. Instead, she felt something cold and metalic wrap around her wrist with a squeeze then a click.

"I also have no intentions of you leaving me like that again."

BB took out the hair tie, letting her hair fall down her shoulders. Kagome opened her eyes reluctantly to see that BB was no longer on top of her and she was chained to a broken radiator. "Hey! Come on now! BB unlock this thing, please? I won't run away again I promise!" He laughed quietly to himself.

"I know you won't Kagome. I know you won't." With that he walked out of the room. Kagome groaned in misery. Just then she spotted a book written in Japanese. With a sigh she reached for the book, in desperate need of some entertainment now that BB went off to nap.

_**Let There Be Lemon!**_

"What the heck? It couldn't hurt to read." She started flipping through the pages until she got to a part that was, _particularly interesting_. It was about a handsome twenty-three year old man having a love affair with an eighteen year old girl. It was an astounding piece of work and it got Kagome's emotions running wild. She felt a firey pool in the pit of her stomach as her womanhood begged for an unseen person to slide in. It wasn't something common to her, but something sliding in and out of her seemed so good.

Without notice, she moaned out loud not realizing that the book had made her horny. The wail of need did not go unheard by BB's sensitive ears. His eyes shot open as he quietly laughed through his nose. _**Looks like someone's in need of some special attention.**_ He thought to himself. He got off the filthy mattress and lightly walked to Kagome's room.

"Kagome? Are you alright in here?" BB asked, sounding concerned. She looked at him with lust in her green eyes but quickly tried to recover in failure. "You know it's really hot in here. Don't you think? God, I'm sweating up a storm." He slipped his shirt off slowly and enjoyed how she whimpered. "Oh you don't mind do you?" BB threw the shirt to the ground without mercy. Kagome struggled to answer but couldn't find any words.

She just shook her head and absorbed the way his body was built. His figure was slim with light muscles outlining his arms. At the moment she wanted nothing more then to be held by him and feel his broad chest underneath her hands. She shook her head with a fierce passion, trying to get the image out of her head. She marveled how his muscles flexed as he wrapped his arms around her.

His left hand began to travel to her stomach, but went further down and took hold of her inner thigh. She moaned when he started rubbing it gentley. Kagome's head was in a daze, her thoughts cloudy and her body aching in an unfamiliar way.

"Do you like that?" He asked sincerely. She whimpered a bit when his right hand dipped under the collar of her shirt and began massaging her shoulder, a finger somehow making its way to her nipple and pinching it. He leaned his head over her shoulder, his mouth right above her neck. "I won't hurt you. I promise. There's nothing to be afraid of." He started kissing her neck, only to lick it and suck on it. Eventually he nipped at her and this caused Kagome to yelp.

"Stop! I-I still have my period!" He giggled.

"Why do I somehow highly doubt that? You weren't bleeding when you needed the tampon Kagome. I think you were horny. Remember how you were unconcious all that time?" She gasped. The same thing happened every time InuYasha would save her. Kagome always had a thing for the heros and InuYasha got her out of trouble frequently. Maybe it was a mini climax, she didn't know what the hell it was but it didn't happen often.

BB started trailing kisses down her neck again. She involuntarily tilted her head back to give him more room. Instead of staying on her neck BB decided to go upward. He kissed her jaw line, the corner of her mouth, and finally pressed his lips to hers. His tongue slid against her bottom lip and she allowed him in. The hand that had been resting on her leg was now wrapped around her waist. The other hand he used to massage her shoulder blade was holding her neck, holding her tighter to him.

She inhaled sharply through her nose, desperate for air and sanity. But the gods were cruel and would not allow her to go unattended by Beyond Birthday. He kept pulling her in deeper and deeper, not letting go for a second. Kagome was in such a daze she didn't realize that BB had disposed of her shirt, bra, and pants. He forced her down on the bed, holding himself up with his hands. He attacked her neck again, only this time he got lower. He went to the valley between her breasts and licked the area.

Earning a moan from Kagome, BB felt encouraged to continue. He went down to her belly button and crossed over to her right hip only to lick that too. Eventually he was in between her legs and kissing her inner thigh. BB slid off her underwear without difficulty. He chuckeld as his red eyes made contact with hers. He sat up and held out her panties before her. "See? No blood at all. There is something wet on them though. Better investigate." Kagome blushed furiously when he licked at her underwear.

She wasn't really sure if that was dubbed gross or totally, completely, utterly sexy. But she felt as though her untouched pearl was soaked and more then likely, it was. BB threw the underwear behind him, not caring where it landed, and resumed his position at her legs. His tongue darted out from his mouth and slithered into her walls. She whimpered and cried out to him.

"BB!" He ignored her, continuing to lap up her juices and enjoying the sensation it caused his taste buds, his body, and his Kagome. When he consumed most of the liquid, BB inserted a finger into her. She gasped only to start moaning his name again. "Oh my god. BB...please." BB lifted himself back up to her, never removing his finger. In fact, he had added a second finger.

"Hush my angel. You need to trust me. I won't hurt you." He pressed his lips to hers while pulling out his fingers only to push them back in again. He could feel her walls tightening around him, so he brought in a third finger to pump with the other two. Her walls got tighter and tighter and he knew he didn't have much time, so he needed to ask her if she was ready. "Kagome, do you want me?" He whispered to her. She nodded, god _damn_ she nodded and bucked her hips to his fingers.

It didn't take long for him to dispose of the jeans and boxers he wore. Again, he positioned himself on top of her and spread out her legs for her. His throbbing member was excited that it would take its very first victim, but he just had to make sure she was as ready for him as he was for her, so he pressed himself at her enterance, not moving.

"Are you sure? You're ready for me?"

"Oh god yes! BB I need you! Please!" BB nuzzled the crook of her neck to whisper to her for the last time before claiming her as his, forever.

"This will hurt for a little while, but it'll be worth it. I promise." Kagome moaned when he nibbled at her earlobe as a distraction for when he was about to push in. There were tears in her eyes when he thrust into her slowly. The pain, it hurt so much. She didn't expect this when she read it in the book, for it to be this painful. BB pulled out to thrust back in again, he did this two more times until she found pleasure in the act. But soon enough, it wasn't good enough.

"F-faster." He was an obedient little thing and did as told, moving faster when he was told. About one minute later, they both climaxed together. He rolled off Kagome, and while he lay on his back he stared at her. Her sweat covered face, her damp hair, her half lidded eyes, everything about her was four hundred times more beautiful then before she was his.

"I love you Kagome." Her lids shot up and she looked at his red eyes, his hair sticking to his face, his lazy smile making him that much more handsome. She snaked her arms around his neck and replied to him.

"I love you too, Beyond."

_**Kay, it's all good.**_

He tugged his jeans back on and wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon enough they both fell asleep in each others' arms. Both dreaming about the other and knowing that they were loved by someone.

_**NoTe: Okay, if it sucks big time I'm really, really, really sorry. I'm sort of new at writing stuff like this so please forgive me. But actually I think it turned out better then expected. Review are ever so loved. : )**_


	8. Aftermath

Beyond Birthday awoke with the sun in his eyes. The first thought he had in his mind was _**"That was a dream right?"**_ But of course it was far from. He looked down at Kagome, her face was still sweaty, hair still damp as she lay asleep. He smiled to himself knowing that there was a crossroad coming up for her and she would have to choose. She stirred a bit and he thought she was waking up, only to be proven wrong. BB tucked a strand of hair that had been sticking to her face behind her ear. He shook his head to himself.

"She's either going to hate me and work against me, or love me and work with me. But hey, what's life without decisions?"

BB knew that what he had done last night was wrong, but eventually the moans would've gotten to him. He had to get her to work with him, to trust him, to want him. He was aware that he still had two tasks left but one outta three ain't bad. He propped himself on his elbows, checking to make sure he hadn't uncuffed her during their rendevous. He still didn't know what had possessed him to take such wild actions. Like he wasn't thinking with his head, but with his other head. Anyhow, the cuff remained fastened to her left wrist and she...still sound asleep.

Rather then get up now and feel like a jerk for leaving her alone later, he laid on his back and thought to himself._** She's gonna flip her lid. I can't believe we did it. Well, I felt good. But then again, I don't get aches downstairs when I lose my foresaken virginity. Damn I should've thrown a goodbye party I'm so glad to get rid of it. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. At least I did **_**something**_** before that idiot Lawliet. You know, I think I'm just going to tell the whole world L's identity. He's out I'm in and no one will know the difference. Better yet! I'll bring out my old Rue Ryuzaki costume and then take it from there.**_

BB looked over at Kagome for a fraction of a second, just to see her shivering. Of course he felt bad, she was naked on a ratty mattress and he wasn't even hugging her to share his body warmth. Being the secret softie he is, BB went to get something close to a blanket and returned to find a spazzing Kagome trying in desprate attempts to cover herself and keep warm.

"Calm down Kagome, you're alright. Nothing I didn't see last night." He sat next to her and handed her the blanket, which she used to quickly wrap around her body.

"Oh my god, that _wasn't _a dream?" He shook his head nonchalantly.

"No not really. But hey on the bright side you can use a tampon now!" She pushed his shoulder.

"You are **so** lucky I don't have my bow and arrows with me." Kagome growled. With a slight sigh BB chuckled.

"Sleep well?" She merely nodded and rubbed her thigh carefully.

"It hurt so much last night. I can't remember how I got-" She gasped and scrambled for the book before the chain constricted her wrist. "Ouch damn it! Where is the thing?"

The book was just out of reach, she noticed, when she finally found it. "Get me that book please?" She asked. He grabbed the book and flipped through the pages with wide eyes.

"_This_ is what got you going?" He asked her. Kagome blushed a bit and nodded ashamed. "Kagome, I wrote this book. It was during the period when I was following you and I couldn't really, hold myself back." With a slight feeling of terror, Kagome finished her thoughts out loud.

"You wrote about what you wanted to do to me?" He nodded, eyes still on the pages. She took it away from him roughly to read what was so fascinating and blushed furiously. "You wanted me up against the wall naked, you kneeling down by my...dripping entrance with my leg wrapped around your neck, and let ou have your way. That's disturbing." He took the book back.

"Thank you, I try." She rolled her eyes and looked down, clutching the blanket.

"Beyond, why did you kill my mother?" She didn't cry, as she had expected.

"You'll think I'm even more cruel if I tell you."

"Please? Please tell me, why did you kill my mom?" He hesitated, she was too calm. She was a priestess so she could strike at him with a blast of energy or whatever it is she used.

"It was to get to you. I knew it would hurt, I knew you'd be furious, I knew everything. But that's what these tests are for." Kagome looked across the room, her bangs covering her eyes.

"So this whole thing, killing my mom, kidnapping me, having sex, it was all just an experiment?"

"Not the entire thing. More like the first two. I hypothesized that you'd be pissed beyond belief, as would anyone if their mother was killed. Now the real experimenting started when I got into your house the day after I killed her. You're fighting styles are different but it's no capoeira." Kagome had heard of this, capoeira and wanted to know how he came across it.

"How do you even know about capoeira? I've never taken classes on it but I know what it is." BB looked at the ceiling leaning on his elbows.

"An old friend of mine. She could do it in heels so flawlessly I was stunned." Kagome, feeling a slight sting of jealousy, asked another question.

"Were you in love with her at all?" He didn't hesitate to answer the truth.

"Of course not. She's the reason I went to jail, bitch locked me up. I miss her, I'd freak her out _constantly_. It was a riot. I spoiled her coffee, ate straight out of a jar of jam, for my investigating of Rue Ryuzaki I crawled on all fours and sniffed at the ground." They both laughed. Then he stopped and looked out into the distance. "But she's dead now. Kira killed her, I know it. She's not stupid and her finacee died because of Kira. So being the vengeful little twit she was she took matters into her own hands, probably got a lead on Kira, and he killed her. Most likely telling her who he was before he manipulated her."

"I'm so sorry. Did she teach you anything?"

"Well, yes and no. She taught me that no one should ever sneak up on her in a dark alley with a crow bar. And that she would rather me in jail then dead."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"For the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases to work, I had to die."

"What?" She didn't believe what she was hearing. "You wanted to die?" She asked softly. He shook his head.

"Of course I didn't want to die. But no one ever said being the world's greatest criminal would be easy. I tried to burn myself to death but she extinguished the fires in time."

She looked him over. He had flawless, healthy skin that was fully in tact, his hair didn't look like it had been burnt, he seemed just fine.

"It didn't leave any scars?" He lifted his shirt up to reveal a small scar on his back running with his spine. "I guess it did. You just look too healthy to have been in that kind of situation." He looked at her with lazy eyes and kept staring at her. "What?" He held the stare. "What?!" He wouldn't talk to her. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"You know why I look too healthy Kagome. Just think." She gave him a dull look and a quick reply.

"I don't feel like thinking." Her hand started to glow pink and she pressed it to his forehead. He smirked when she scoffed and pushed his shoulder with the still glowing hand. "Pervert."

"Well your hand was cold. What'd you expect me to think?"

With a roll of her eyes Kagome stood up with the blanket around her, knowing that he used one of her healing spells for his skin, and walked over to the large black bag filled with stolen goods. "Something tells me you didn't pay for those." She said.

"Eh, a few here a few there. Most of them barely escaped with their lives." He nodded, trying to make the joke seem believable. Kagome crouched down and went through all of the clothes, accessories, and cosmetics. She chose a Hello Kitty tank top and ripped, bleached skinny jeans, but of course, there were no bras to be found.

"No bras or panties. Damn."

"I knew there was something I forgot about." He laughed as he spoke, knowing full well he didn't intend on getting her the items in the first place. She struggled with a growl but denied it access out of her mouth. BB stayed still while she turned around and got dressed. She looked cute, felt cute, and felt a lot better knowing that some actual clothing stood between her and BB's eager member.

"BB, you _are _a really nice guy, but you killed my mom and that's unforgivable. So I'm not going to accept any apologies on the subject, but I'll try to make this work." BB felt some kind of happiness bubble up inside him, a happiness that he could only think was some form of hope.

"What do you mean work this out?" He looked at her with curiousity in his ruby red eyes and tried not to smile, knowing that there was a slight chance that she wasn't talking about what he wanted her to.

"Well, we did have sex so why not try being together? You know...like I'm your girlfriend and you could be my boyfriend?" He smiled at her and got up from his spot on the mattress and over to her. Beyond involuntarily wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I would love nothing more then to be your boyfriend." _**She'll be working with me then. Perfect.**_

Meanwhile...

Sota was at his uncle Soichiro's house. He and Sayu were currently working on a project for fun. She thought that making a giant paper Panda would be a good idea and now they were on a scavenger hunt for the neccessary items. He heard a knock and shouted. "I'll get it!" When he opened the door he wasn't very surprised to see the visitor.

"Oh hey InuYasha. How'd you kow I was here?" InuYasha was concerned, Sota could tell by his facial expression and the fear in his eyes.

"Your grandpa told me you were here. Sota, where's Kagome?" Sota felt a shiver crawl up his spine and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Um, well, I'm not sure how you're gonna take this but, no one knows where she is." Light came down the stairs and called out to his younger cousin.

"Sota who's at the door?" His footsteps were calm but his thoughts were centered worriedly around the silver haired man at the door. "Can we help you sir?" InuYasha looked Light over, there was something off about him. InuYasha's face showed protectiveness on the spot.

"My name's InuYasha and I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi." Light's reddish brown eyes widened in shock.

"Are you a friend of hers?" InuYasha's grouchy and stubborn side took over and stated his relationship with Kagome.

"I'm her boyfriend. You would be?"

Sota interrupted the conversation.

"InuYasha this is my cousin Light Yagami. He's working with my uncle on the Kira investigation." Light shooshed Sota, not wanting that much information to be handed out to some oblivious stranger. "Sorry." InuYasha scoffed.

"Keh, so? Who cares?" Light didn't like this guy for one reason or another but the competitive side of him took control.

"Are you supportive of Kira?" InuYasha rolled his amber eyes in annoyance. He could care less what the hell Kira did. As long as Kagome was safe he didn't care if the world blew up.

"No, I'm not one of those Kira supporter hippies or whatever. I'm not against him either you know? He's a criminal killing criminals, so what? Someone's gonna catch him eventually just like every other bad guy out there." Light looked at the ground in thought. The man was right, every bad guy gets caught, every theif, every rapist, every killer, they all get caught. It's time's like these when he wishes that he had paid more attention to the bedtime stories his mother used to tell him.

Maybe he could've hypothesized a way out for the bad guy other then confessing his mistakes and turning good. But Light wasn't a bad guy, he was a good guy trying to make the world a better place. No, he wasn't a bad guy, if anything he was a god. At least in his eyes he was.

At HQ...

L sat in his crouch sipping at coffee with multiple sugar cubes occupying it. B had sent a voice message to them by an unknown source and he was viewing it with Aizawa and Matsuda. When the tape was put in, a black and red B popped up with a white background.

_L,_

_By now you should be investigating Kagome's whereabouts as well as my own instead of the Kira investigation. Looks like someone needs a demotion for putting another case in front of a more serious one. Well you have a choice to make, in fact you have two. The first one is that you save one innocent life from me and lose antother thousand more impure lives to Kira or save those criminals and lose Kagome. _

_The next decision on your shoulders is you can give your position as L to me without telling your coworkers when the switch will take place, or I can tell the entire world your identity. Kira's already seen your face and you know that perfectly well, but something tells me he doesn't have the eyes right now. What was it that Kira needed to kill again? A name and a face am I right? He's got fifty percent of your information already, shall I give him the rest?_

_You have a week to decide. You know how to contact me when you've made your choices. _

_Ta L._

L grunted and Matsuda groaned. "Ryuzaki do you know this man?" Aizawa asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. He was my successor at one point but then he disappeared. Now he's hell bent on taking my place."

"And how're gonna make your decisions? We might have to follow someone else's orders, a complete stranger that we're just now learning about."

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm not going to make a decision. This video is about six days old, only yesterday Kagome was recaptured and four days before that B had somehow possessed her. Something tells me that Kagome's life is in no danger as well as my position as L. I don't believe we've anything to worry about." _**Yet.**_


End file.
